We will: Accrue a significantly larger number of patients from this Medical Center to th NSABP protocols, Educate our physician staff in the efficacy of the prospective study and the value of adjuvant techniques in breast cancer, Incorporate more physicians into the NSABP activities, Participate in planning groups of the NSABP, Develop a multidisciplinary Adjuvant Oncology Clinic, Train nurses in the mechanism of a prospective trial and in the management of patients on multidrug chemotherapy, Extend this educational process and patient accrual to our affiliated hospitals through our Regional Oncology Program.